Customers commonly visit retail stores to inspect, research, and/or acquire products they wish to purchase. Such retail stores may wish to personalize or otherwise customize the shopping experience for both new and frequent customers. However, many times the retail store has no information regarding the customer's identity. For example, a new customer may enter a retail store and purchase items with cash. In particular, the customer may not present any identifying information such a credit card, debit card, rewards card, club card, or some other form of identifying information at the point-of-sale terminal. Given the lack of identifying information presented by the customer, the retail store historically has had no way to relate the purchased items to this particular customer. As such, when the same customer returns to the retail store at a future date, the retail store is unable use the prior purchased items to personalize the retail experience for that customer.
In such situations, both the customer and retail store may miss out on valuable sales opportunities. For example, if the retail store were able to identify the customer, then the retail store may present the customer with targeted offers and discounts. Such targeted offers may not only result in additional sales for the retail store by may also save the customer money on items which the customer was planning to purchase elsewhere at a higher price.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present disclosure with reference to the drawings.